


Just A Little Bit Criminal

by castielsstarr



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crossover Pairings, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Sub Spencer, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover fic in which Spencer Reid is involved with the Winchester brothers. I regret nothing of what I have done here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> This is written for my amazing friend [thedropoutandthejunkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/profile) for always feeding me ruinous headcanons while I'm at work. Bless your fucking face.
> 
> Special thanks also goes to [CaffeinatedMoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/profile) for helping me along with this 'cause I got a bit stumped on what to actually write.

“Reid? Hey… Earth to Reid.” Fingers were snapping in front of his face, and from what he could quickly gather, those fingers belonged to Derek Morgan.

“Yes, what?” He brushed away the lock of hair that had fallen into his eye as he turned in his chair to look up at Morgan.

“I asked if you had been able to determine anything from the handwriting on the letter we found this morning.”

“Oh, uh, not yet, no,” he looked at the agent apologetically before turning back to stare at the letter.

Morgan sighed. “Just let Rossi or I know when you’ve got something.”

Spencer nodded at the letter.

“What has got you so distracted today?”

He shrugged, but didn’t elaborate, and that was enough to get Morgan to retreat to his desk.

What was distracting him was a tall, green-eyed man and his even taller brother. Spencer knew that he needed to be focused, that his job required that of him, but he couldn’t stop replaying the events from the night before in his head.

\-----

It was completely illogical how Spencer had ended up where he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as a large palm, calloused at the base of each finger, rubbed over the skin of his inner thigh.

“Dean,” he said with surety. There was no mistaking the rough touch of a man who worked hard.

“Correct.”

He was rewarded with the slow drag of a warm mouth over his cock. It sucked him hard and slow for a little under thirty seconds before it pulled off again.

“Ok, next one,” Dean’s voice said. 

Reid vaguely wished he could see the older man’s face, but he was content the way he was at the same time. Blindfolded, and while he wasn’t bound to the bed, he was instructed to lay still unless told otherwise. A challenge, but he could do it.

A pair of lips started mouthing at his earlobe before a soft tongue joined them. Soft lips, not even slightly chewed on. The lack of stubble as the man’s face rubbed against Spencer’s jaw line was more proof than he even needed. His voice came out a little breathy. “Sam.”

The man laughed softly in his ear as the other mouth returned to his cock. “That was too easy, wasn’t it? We need to step up our game.”

“You’re not going to be a—oh, god—able to trick me. I know the two of you by heart. All of you.”

Spencer had been involved with the Winchesters for a considerable length of time now. They were dating, if you wanted to call it that, and he loved both of them considerably. It started with one, but soon he realized he needed them both. They were less than objectionable.

“All of us, hmm?” Dean asked as he pulled off of Spencer’s dick with an obscene pop. “So, you think you’d be able to tell which one of our dicks was fucking you?”

“Yessss, oh fuck.” He was taken all the way to the root, swallowed well into Dean’s throat. Spencer could feel the muscles fluttering around him and, god, it was so good. It took until Dean needed to breathe for the man to pull off. “Give a guy some warning first.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sam replied as his tongue snaked out over his nipple, making Spencer writhe a little.

“Ok, are you ready for the next one?” Dean asked when they both pulled off of him.

He nodded and waited. Hands shifted his legs, so his feet were planted on the bed, legs spread wide open. The tip of a tongue ghosted over his hole and the groan he let out was throaty and completely involuntary. It kept up its gentle licks, persistent, but wouldn’t give more than just that. Spencer wanted that mouth sealed around him, tongue plunging in deep, licking at his insides, and he didn’t care whose it was.

But he couldn’t really tell who was on him now. He would just have to guess before he ran out of time to answer. “S-Sam.”

“You guessed.”

“No, I was mostly sure.” The warm mouth was back on his cock, Sam’s this time, sucking him hard and fast, like he was going to milk every drop of come out of him. Spencer loved when Sam would get just a little bit desperate, wanting to touch, taste. He wondered if his current frenzy was because his brother was touching him while he was sucking dick. The thought made him groan loudly.

When the mouth found it acceptable to pull off again, Spencer was sweaty and shaking, trying so hard not to come. “You were lucky you guessed right.”

“Maybe just a little.” He whimpered with the effort to keep his hands on the bed. If he just took himself in hand, he would come in three strokes, but they had told him not to. They had said he could come only when they were ready, and if he came before that, then he would have to be punished. Their punishments were never harsh, but it still meant he had failed them, and he couldn’t do that.

A laugh, Dean’s, came clear and wicked, and Spencer trembled at the sound of it. Both sets of hands were there, gently petting his skin, soothing him, keeping him warm. “I think you made the right call opening him up earlier, Sammy. If we had to do that now, he’d come with just our fingers in his ass.”

The thought of Sam’s fingers, long and graceful, and Dean’s, thick and unrelenting, both working him open together was one of his favorite thing. It was a huge turn-on for everyone. 

“Sam, Sam, I need h-help.” His voice cracked a little and he whined. Spencer was so close that if he relaxed for a split second he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to come with no stimulation at all.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Sam’s hand wrapped firm around the base of his cock, pressure keeping the orgasm back. Done in the right situation that tightness preventing him from coming would drive him insane until he was begging, but tonight it was a relief. He could relax some.

Dean brought his attention back with a light kiss to the temple and a hand smoothing his hair back from his face. “Are you ready for us, sweetheart?”

Spencer nodded furiously. He was shifted around a little, so that his head was tilted over the side of the bed, legs spread as wide as they would go. He left his mouth open and was letting out short pants when the head of Dean’s cock rubbed over his lips. His tongue jutted out to lick at it, swirling around before messily lapping over the slit to get every drop of precome that he could.

He moaned softly when he felt Sam move in closer behind him, the tip of him sinking inside Spencer. He opened his mouth wider for Dean, knowing where this was going and being eager to please. Both brothers pushed into him slowly at the same time, one on either end. 

It felt like heaven, and he gagged a little around Dean’s cock when he gasped. The elder Winchester soothed him, murmured light praises to him, gently rubbing over his throat before pulling out.

“You doing ok?”

He meant to say, “Yes, I’m good,” but all that came out was a string of whimpered “need you.”

“You’re ok, Spence. We’re going to take care of you,” came Sam’s voice. “Do you need the blindfold off?”

He shook his head fast. No, no, he wanted it to stay on, liked the comfort of the dark. He just needed them to fucking move.

Dean’s hand caught the back of his head, thumb stroking upward over his cheek. With his head cradled, Dean thrust his cock back into Spencer’s waiting mouth. 

Sam moved inside of him, hips rocking gently at first, moving his slick length in and out. He was purposefully dragging over Spencer’s prostate and the yelped moans around Dean’s length couldn’t be helped.

“Think he wants it harder,” Dean said and Spencer released the loudest moan yet, the sound reverberating through Dean’s cock and lower belly. “Oh, shit, that’s good.”

Both of their speeds picked up while trying not to jostle him too much. Even with the hand wrapped tight around him, he felt that need to come growing again. A pair of hands pulled his legs back, pressing them toward his chest. He knew how exposed he looked like this.

Wait, if the hand was still wrapped around his cock and there was a pair of hands on his legs…

God, Dean was holding him open, so he could watch how Sam fucked him.

He could hear both of them breathing heavily above him and his own breaths were coming on whimpers whenever Dean would give him a chance. They were all so close. There was the soft smack of lips above him as Sam snaked his tongue into his brother’s mouth. Spencer didn’t need to have vision to know that. It was the only thing that ever made Dean whine.

“Baby, you’ve been so good for us.” Dean’s voice was rough and he could hear how he was straining not to come yet. “You can come.”

Sam’s hand shifted from holding him back to stroking him through his orgasm. Even if he had just released his cock, it would have been good, because Spencer started coming the moment the pressure let up. His back arched, practically screaming around Dean’s dick, as he shot hot all over his stomach.

Through the sounds of his own orgasm he could still hear them above him.

“Oh, god.”

“So tight, feels so good.”

“Sammy, he’s so—.”

“Dean, _ohhh_ , I’m—”

“FUCK.”

They both pulled out, his legs were released, and Spencer could feel their come landing on his stomach and chest. It kept him whining and trembling through his aftershocks until their hands were on him again.

They moved him so he was all the way on the bed again, and he felt their warmth settle in on either side of him.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off, ok?”

Spencer nodded lazily. The room was dark with the smallest amount of light coming in through the window from a street lamp outside. His eyes were barely able to focus, but he could see the love coming from both of them.

Sam was gently petting his hair and his face while Dean traced patterns in the fluid on his stomach. He absently noticed Dean bringing his come-covered fingers to his lips and licking at them and a shiver ran through both of them.

He swiped two fingers through more of it and held them out to Sam. “We taste so good together.”

His little brother sucked his fingers clean with no hesitation, eyes bright. Still pressed to Spencer’s sides, both Winchesters moved down his body to lap at the mixture on his stomach. Sam, always thoughtful, smeared a little bit of it on Spencer’s lower lip before sucking more of it from his skin.

Spencer’s tongue swiped his lip clean. Dean was right, they did taste good. Sleep overtook him before he could say anything, though.

\-----

Emily was approaching his desk and he snapped out of his daydream before she reached him. He scanned over the letter quickly, looking for some sort of clue, somethi—got it.

He passed the note over to her. “This letter was written by someone other than the woman we found yesterday. The r’s aren’t consistent throughout the letter; they were trying to forge her handwriting, making us think it was a suicide.”

“That’s incredible, Reid. Are you coming to tell Rossi?”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be there in two minutes. Just need to get some stuff together.”

She nodded and walked off toward the conference room.

He was glad for the desk between them or she would have seen his erection tenting the front of his khakis.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
